


Road Trip

by Cluckster



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluckster/pseuds/Cluckster
Summary: An opportunity is presented to Jadeite and he simply can't help himself.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Jadeite
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Road Trip

He knew it was a bad idea. 

He knew she would flay him alive. 

Things were peaceful at the moment. She was asleep and their last conversation had been a pleasant one where she had even given him a kiss on the cheek before closing her eyes to doze off in the car. 

It was a terrible idea. 

Shortly after she fell asleep the road detoured due to construction and before he knew it, they were lost. Jadeite was pretty sure that the detour had thrown them at least an hour off course and he had been trying to figure out the way back to the interstate with very little luck. He didn’t want to wake her, especially when she didn’t know the area either. She’d tell him to ask for directions, but Jadeite’s pride was much too male to do such a degrading task. Asking for directions,  _ psh _ . As a man he was born with an innate sense of direction, he’d find his way back, he just need to calculate the position of the sun with the shadows and time and he’d figure out where north was once the sun went down and he was able to see the stars- nevermind that he knew absolutely nothing about astrology- and he’d heard something somewhere about moss pointing to civilization, he just needed to find something other than desert. 

He looked at Rei, sleeping so peacefully with a slight smile on her lips. She always looked so beautiful when she slept. She didn’t ever  _ not _ look beautiful, but unconscious she couldn’t yell at him or insult him. Granted, it was moments like this that Jadeite realized he deserved her abuse. 

A truck had joined the road in front of him. Not just any old truck, a car carrier truck. Not just any old car carrier truck, this was an honest to goodness  _ truck carrier truck _ . He had seen this prank be pulled a bunch of times online but never thought he’d be blessed enough to have the opportunity to play it himself. How badly he wished it were Nephrite next to him in that moment. Or even Kunzite- just to see if he could get a reaction out of the impassive man. It would be just his luck that it would be his hot-headed girlfriend sleeping next to him. She was capable of punching him out cold while he was driving. Jadeite wouldn’t blame her, he’d totally deserve it. 

The question was,  _ would it be worth it?  _

Jadeite bit his lip and kissed his life goodbye. Slowly and quietly as he could, his arm reached to the back where his hand found her tote bag filled with overnight clothing and towels. He strategically placed it over his lap. Rei wasn’t one to avoid the cheap shots. He took a deep breath and began to scream bloody murder. 

Rei jolted awake and saw the truck facing them. She screamed and threw her arms over Jadeite in a protective manner. 

Jadeite looked down at her and lost all trace of humor. His heart was filled with such love for the small woman that was sure to kill him in a few seconds, he truly regretted trying to scare her. 

He knew she wouldn’t allow him to touch her any time soon but the second her ire went down and she deigned to speak with him again, he was finally going to pull out that ring that had been burning a hole in his pocket. He loved this woman and he’d risk death every day for the rest of his life for her.


End file.
